Buenas Noches Don Fujitaka
by Viridiana
Summary: Song fic. Es un UA. Hay una cancion que el cantante Syaoran Li acaba de componer... y le traia muchos recuerdos... Leanla, please!


**Hola!**

**Dos fics en un solo dia?? Es un record para mi cabeza... jajaja**

**Bueno esta historia salio oyendo las canciones que baje; la oi y dije: Oie! se vria bien en un SXS... Y me sente a hacerlo. **

**A mi me parecio divertido, asi q espero que a ustedes tambien.**

**La cancion es: Buenas Noches Don David de Ricardo Arjona**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS Y LA CANCION NO ME PERTENCEN. Y HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, SOLO POR DIVERSION PARA FAANS COMO YO.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

**

**Buenas Noches Don Fujitaka**

**Especial 14 de Febrero**

Era el día de su primer concierto con tanta gente. Estaba nervioso las manos le sudaban. Todas las personas que eran importantes para el estaban ahí. Esperando a que empezara a hacer lo que mejor sabia, cantar.

-Todo listo Shaoran. –Eriol, su amigo y manager le hablo desde la puerta del camerino donde encontraba.

-Gracias. –Respiro hondo. Una mano se poso en su hombro.

-Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien. –El oji-azul salio del lugar para dar lo últimos toques.

-Muy bien, ahí voy. –Observo la foto que estaba en el espejo. –Espero que no les ofenda la canción…

* * *

Todo iba perfecto iba a la mitad del concierto, le gente coreaba sus canciones. Era el momento de "esa" canción.

-Quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí. –Shaoran se acomodo en un banquillo y tomo su guitarra. –La siguiente canción es muy importante para mi… oiganla… -Le sonrió a cierta persona. –Y aprendan…

Los acordes de las trompetas empezaron a sonar. Y su voz también…

**Buenas noches Don Fujitaka ¿como le va?  
Buenas noches Doña Nadeshico es un placer**

-Oh, dios mío… -La castaña volteo a ver a las personas que estaban a su lado

**Si me he vestido de negro no es por luto creanme  
Aunque si esto no es la muerte se le ha de parecer**

**Le aceptaría Doña Nadeshico un cafecito de preferencia bien cargado  
Debería tomarse Don Fujitaka algo fuertecito  
Para que este mas relajado  
No frunza el ceño Don Fujitaka  
No me odie antes de tiempo y dígame**

**¿Como esta el trabajo Don Fujitaka?  
¿Que hay de la economía?  
¿Como anda el fútbol?**

**Cuente Doña Nadeshico lo que quiera  
Si quiere hablar de la cocina  
Digan algo por favor para no ir directo al punto**

Li sonreía, y se acordaba de aquel día. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso. Aunque… con las miradas que le estaban mandando se sentía igual que aquella vez…

**Se preguntaran que diablos hago aquí  
Toda una vida de vecino y nunca vine a visitar**

**Pues resulta que este humilde servidor  
Se ha enamorado de Sakura su hija la menor**

Si, Sakura ella era la luz de su vida. Y aunque la canción tenía un toque pícaro; no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. Aunque no podia profundizar tanto en el tema… además no se verían bien las palabras altisonantes en la canción…

**Le suplicaría atentamente Don Fujitaka  
No meta a mi madre en esto  
Se bien la fama que me han dado de truhán**

**Pero juro que esto es honesto  
No se levante Don Fujitaka  
No me odie antes de tiempo**

**Y dígame ¿Como esta el traguito Don Fujitaka?  
Tómese otro poquito  
Salud por la familia**

**Que bonita casa Doña Nadeshico  
¿Fue idea suya las cortinas?  
Sientense y relajense  
Que esto esta solo que empieza**

El no era ningún santo antes de conocerla, no; por eso aquella chiquilla tan tímida y llena de vida, no lo quería cerca. No era precisamente la persona que querías para ser tu novio. Siempre lo supo, su vecina la joven Sakura Kinomoto era especial; y el quería conocer el porque.

**Me enamore de ella  
Que quieren que les diga si me enamore  
Se enamoro de mi  
Que quieren que haga si se enamoro  
Nos enamoramos  
Se que no he sido un ejemplo pero me enamore**

Esos ojos verdes le habían hechizado. Y conocerla no pudo evitar… se enamoro como nunca en su vida loca lo había echo.

**Todo empezó aquel martes a las tres  
Ella iba a la escuela y la encontré en la estación**

**Era apenas una niña semanas atrás  
Y la descubrí mujer entre un vestido café  
No fue fácil conquistarla Don Fujitaka  
La perseguí por todos lados**

Aquel proceso de cortejarla fue el mas largo que había tenido que hacer. Pero bien valía la pena. Ese pequeño cuerpo, estaba hecho para embonar en el suyo.

**Y entre mas difícil se ponía Don Fujitaka  
Yo mas enamorado  
Ya no me grite Don Fujitaka  
No me odie antes de tiempo  
Y sepa usted que estoy orgulloso Don Fujitaka  
De la hija que ha formado  
Una dama hecha y derecha  
Que además de ser hermosa  
Es mujer como ninguna  
Se parece a Doña Nadeshico con todo respeto**

-No canta tan mal… -Fujitaka Kinomoto oía atentamente aquella canción que le resultaba familiar… -Aunque no esta siendo honesto con su público. –Miro a su hija, ya convertida en una mujer de familia.

-No seas así, papa. –Se recargo en el. -¿Tu que piensas mama?

-Jajaja, que nunca pensé ser la musa para una canción n.nU –Nadeshico siguió fijando la mirada en su yerno.

**Me enamore de ella  
Que quieren que les diga si me enamore  
Se enamoro de mi  
Que quieren que haga si se enamoro  
Nos enamoramos  
Se que no he sido un ejemplo pero me enamore**

-Ese mocoso, después de todo lo que paso ahí; no pensé que mis padres lo aceptarían. –Touya veía a su novia Nakuru Hiragizawa; prima del mejor amigo del mocoso.

-¿Mocoso¡Por Dios Touya, Shaoran casi tiene tu edad! –La pelirroja empezó a reír.

-¡Tu lo haz dicho! Casi... tiene mi edad. –Observo a la mejor amiga de su hermana y novia del primo de su novia… estas relaciones eran un lío.

Tomoyo miraba lo que esos dos habían formado con trabajo. Se alegraba por ellos.

**Antes de que yo me largue como es su voluntad  
Sepa usted que si me largo ella se viene de una vez  
Porque fruto del amor que nos tenemos  
Sakura y yo…  
Pronto seremos tres…**

Los aplausos llenaron sus oídos. No era un secreto para sus fans de que su esposa se llamaba Sakura y que el pequeño hijo que tenían era un amor.

Pero al gran cantante Shaoran Li poco le importaba eso… Solo estaba feliz de estar con la pequeña sakura.

Y ni pensar que todo empezó con un:

**Buenas noches Don Fujitaka ¿como le va?  
Buenas noches Doña Nadeshico es un placer**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Como lo ven? Un disparate de esta servidora.**

**Spero que me dejn rw!!**

**Por favor, anden, que les cuesta apretar el botoncito de abajo!**

**FELIZ DIA!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
